The After
by Skettimon
Summary: "Oh, Rose! They're precious! And such a great job you've done-I never thought it would be you to match me in having children! I'm so proud!" Follows Shotwand Wedding. Rated M for language.


Disclaimer: I own no one but the children whom Rose had to push out of her.

The After

Follows Shotwand Wedding.

A/n: if you see any mess up or inconsistencies, they're mine. And please let me know.

"MUMMMY! DAN IS TRYING TO TAKE MY TOYS AGAIN!"

Rose groaned, before sighing and getting up.

"DAN!" she yelled up the stairs towards her younger childrens room.

"QUIT TAKING YOUR SISTERS STUFF AND PLAY NICE! YOUR FATHER DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO ACT LIKE THAT!"

Rose hovered at the edge of the stairs, waiting for another bout of screaming to start. When none did, Rose sighed gratefully and returned to the kitchen.

Just another day raising the Malfoy-Weasley clan.

* * *

Much to her chagrin, Rose had actually enjoyed her marriage to Scorpius Malfoy. It sickened her when she thought that, but maybe that was just the morning sickness.

It had been five years ago, that Rose and Scorpius had been involved in what she lovingly called a "Shotwand Wedding."

Scorpius had never understood that little saying, but her mother certainly had. And when Rose had used that expression around Hermione Weasley, she had received a glare and a short lecture-mostly short because she claimed morning sickness and rushed out of the room before her mother could really get going.

She had given birth to a little girl, whom they had named Myriam Hermione Malfoy.

A year later, she found herself pregnant-again. This time with twins. One girl, one boy. Taurus and Eridanus (which she had mercifully been able to shorten to Tori and Dan). They both had strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, steel eyes that held just a hint of blue in them.

"They're Malfoy's alright," she had stated once to her mother.

So they had three babies to take care of right off the bat, it seemed like. Rose could barely keep up, but Scorpius had been a huge help to her. Rose had rejected all attempts of sexual relations with Scorpius for five months after the twins were born.

"I am a Weasley, Scorpius. If we keep this up, we'll have to buy a new house!"

Scorpius had conceded. But it was Rose who had went to seek him out. She thought HE was going to be the one having a hard time with the "no-sex" rule. But it was really her that had the hardest time.

Finally, when Tori and Dan were just a year old, Rose and Scorpius had the best sex ever. Which ended up with her being pregnant-again.

Thing was, they had used protection-they had even gone so far as to use muggle condoms. That phase didn't last long, not only because Scorpius said they felt weird, but also because they found out she had gotten pregnant _anyway_. Didn't make sense to keep something around that you weren't going to need.

This time, Rose was more experienced in birthing children. The twins had really done a number on her, and so when she chose to give a natural birth to their son Altair Ronald Malfoy, there had been little pain at all. It was mostly pushing.

"I'm starting to think I've gone numb down there," she had groaned to her husband. He had been holding Altair, smiling at him. Altair had all the classic Weasley traits-flaming red hair, piercing blue eyes.

After Altair, Rose got pregnant one last time before she finally said NO to childbearing.

"This has been nothing but a ridiculous mess! All I've done the past five years is get pregnant at every turn and pop out a baby! For once I'd like to have sex and NOT get pregnant!"

Her cousin Dominique had nodded sympathetically when Rose told her this.

"I mean, once upon a time I had looked at that house we live in and thought 'oh wow, I can see more children living here'. But that time is passed. Remember when I got that offer from the Institute for Research of Spellcasting? I was about to TAKE that job, Dom! But no! I had to get knocked up one more time by that filthy scum Malfoy!"

Dominique had laughed at that, shaking her head.

"I know you don't mean that Rose. Sure, he's a Malfoy. And sure he got you pregnant. But I mean, he wasn't the only one doing the work. And if you hadn't found him the least bit attractive, you wouldn't have gone back to him and he wouldn't have knocked you up three more times."

Rose had just glared at her cousin.

"And hey," Dom had continued.

"You're not the only one who's a Weasley in this family. I'm still a Weasley. Lily is too, and so are Molly and Roxanne. We're all going to be having these same issues at some point. You aren't alone in this."

Rose had just sighed and shook her head, eyeing her own jumbo belly distastefully.

"I know they're my children, Dom. But gods-four kids in five years?"

Dom had just grinned and shrugged.

"That's a Weasley for you!"

* * *

When Rose had finally given birth, they had all been in for a surprise. It was one of the few times Rose had never wanted to know the sex of a baby before, or when it was going to be due.

And she really really should've looked at those scans the medi-witch had performed on her.

Rose Weasley gave birth to not one, not two BUT THREE-triplets!-infants.

"NO WONDER I WAS SO FUCKING HUGE!" she had screamed when pushing them all out.

"FUCK!"

All three of them were girls. All three of them were blonde-not a trace of red in them. Pale white skin, eyes so light in blue they didn't seem to even have a color. Features so delicate. As if Rose hadn't just pushed three babies out of her, but china dolls instead.

"Wha..._ROSE_. What is this...WHY DIDN'T WE LOOK AT THE SCANS?"

It had made Rose a little happier that even her usually kept together husband was losing his cool.

So now, Rose had not just four children. She now had seven.

When her family had come through to see the children, it had taken every bit of her own will to NOT choke her grandmother to death.

"Oh, Rose!" she had cooed, holding two of the girls in her arms.

"They're precious! And such a great job you've done-I never thought it would be you to match me in having children! I'm so proud!"

Rose only hoped she didn't get pregnant again.

* * *

Myriam Hermione Malfoy.

Taurus Dominique Malfoy.

Eridanus Arthur Malfoy.

Altair Ronald Malfoy.

Cassiopeia Lily Malfoy.

Dahlia Lee Malfoy.

River Willow Malfoy.

Seven children. All whom Rose loved and adored.

But she was NEVER having another child again.


End file.
